Assassins Creed: The Jedi Trials
by RufusPrime54
Summary: Ahsoka left the order, and now she has become a ruthless assassin named Syndicate. It started with hunting low life scum and senators, but what happens when she wants to make the big jump into hunting Jedi? Note: The title is the only thing to do with the game. Rated T for violence and language, so be warned. ON HOLD FOR NOW, WILL RETURN, I PROMISE
1. Chapter 1

"I know."

Ahsoka remembered her last words to her former master, Anakin Skywalker, 3 years ago. She had been furious with the Jedi, with only Obi-Wan and Anakin standing up for her in her trial. She had been framed, and the Jedi just turned their backs on her. Now, she was lying on a rooftop, decked out in stealth black, with her lightsaber at her side. The new additions to her gear included dual pistols strapped to her thigh and a combat knife holstered in her boot. She also was staring down a scope of a high tech sniper rifle that she had built herself. She was currently zeroing in on a senator with a huge bounty on his head.

It hadn't taken Ahsoka long to become an assassin. She just felt pure anger, and she needed to take it out on things. She was able to use the force to steady her aim, and it made her a guaranteed one shot, one kill. She had found Ventress after leaving and she saw how easy it was to get money on bounties. After her first kill, everything had gotten easier. Now she was rich and happy. She was the best bounty hunter on Coruscant, and possibly the galaxy. She knew she had a bounty on her head as well, but under a different name. She had used a different name since becoming a bounty hunter, Syndicate. She had seen clone and Jedi patrols looking for her in the underworld, but they would never find her.

Now, she was dealing with anyone who could offer her large amounts of money. Currently, there was a senator from Kashyyyk that was giving the Separatists some trouble. Yes, she was dealing with the Separatists. She didn't care about the Jedi or the Republic anymore, she only cared about getting paid. Her emotions had been destroyed in the war and the aftermath of the trial.

She focused the scope on the Wookie's head and was about to pull the trigger when she stopped and saw another occupant in the room. It was a Jedi, she could tell by his force signature.

"Oh this is excellent," Ahsoka said as she saw who it was.

It was none other than Mace Windu, the leader of her prosecution and termination from the Jedi order. After all these years she would finally have her revenge. First things first, she had to take care of the senator. She focused back on her main target and set her scope camera to record. She took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger. Her shot hit true and the Wookie fell to the ground with a smoking blaster hole through his head.

Windu sprung into action and immediately ignited his purple lightsaber. Ahsoka laughed and tapped into the communications of the senator's apartment. She activated the comm and waited for Windu to answer. Windu heard the comm go off and cautiously approached the holo table. He finally answered and said,

"Who is this?"

"Master Windu," Ahsoka said. "Admiring my handy work."

"I'm going to ask again," Windu said. "Who is this?"

"You Jedi and your obvious questions," Ahsoka taunted. "Name is Syndicate, but you already knew that. I do say that you have an impressive bounty on my head. Almost made me want to turn myself in to collect the money."

"What do you expect us to do?" Windu said. "You have murdered many important people. You have constantly avoided all our patrols, and you seem to kill because it's fun."

"Well it is," Ahsoka said. "It's a rush that you can't achieve through anything else."

"Why are you doing this?" Windu said. "The pay can't be that good."

"It is," Ahsoka said. "But that is besides the point. Let's just say that I was betrayed by people long ago and it set me down a path of freedom. I realized that what I thought was right, was just a prison."

"Oh yeah," Windu said. "And who might those people be?"

"Well," Ahsoka began. "Let's just say that this is the perfect way to get revenge, Master Windu."

Ahsoka visibly saw Windu's eyes widen as he stared into the communication device. Ahsoka has the hologram turned off, so he couldn't see her appearance, but it seemed that he had put two and two together and figured out her identity.

"Tano?" Windu said incredulously.

Ahsoka laughed and fired another round into the apartment while the Jedi Master was distracted. It went straight through his right leg and sent him to the ground. After that, Ahsoka disappeared into the night, leaving a stunned Jedi Master behind.

 **Jedi Temple**

Anakin Skywalker sat in his quarters in the temple tinkering with some odds and ends. He had just returned from a long mission and was trying to take his mind off today. It marked the three year anniversary that Ahsoka had left the Jedi Order. Anakin never truly forgave himself for what had happened. He blamed himself mostly, still believing that he could have done something to make her stay. He sighed deeply and set down the small machine that he was currently working on. He stood up and walked over to where his lightsaber was on his table. He grabbed it and decided to go to the training room to get a workout in. Maybe that would take his mind off things for a while at least. Just as he was about to leave, a knock came on his door.

"Come in," Anakin called and he heard the door open.

Obi-Wan walked into his room and looked at Anakin. He looked run down and extremely emotional.

"What can I do for you Master," Anakin asked.

"The council has requested your presence," Obi-Wan said. "Master Windu has found something that you should hear."

 _ **Council Room**_

Obi-Wan and Anakin walked into the council's chambers and they were met with silence. Anakin could feel the tension in the air as he stood in the center of the room while Obi-Wan walked over to his respective chair.

"You requested to see me?" Anakin addressed the council.

"Yes," Yoda said. "Received news, we have. Terrible news, it is. Master Windu, speak you will."

"I was talking with a senator from Kashyyyk last night about the possibility of a Separatist attack on the Wookies when an assassin shot and killed the senator. The assassin then called the apartment where I was and we had a conversation. Through the conversation I uncovered that the assassin was Syndicate, the person that we have been searching for, for a while."

"Yeah," Anakin said. "I know that scumbag. I have been trying to find him for months. He always seems to escape me though."

"Here is where it gets interesting," Windu said. "Syndicate is not a man, but a woman. And the identity of the woman may come as a shock to you."

"Who," Anakin said.

"The woman said that she was betrayed a long time ago and that shooting me was a perfect way to get revenge," Windu said.

Anakin's eyes widened as he put together what Windu was saying.

"You don't think," Anakin started.

"Yes," Windu said. "I believe that your former apprentice Ahsoka Tano is the assassin known as Syndicate."

"That can't be," Anakin said, shocked. "Ahsoka would never do something like that."

"Heard from her, no one has, since she left," Yoda said. "Possible, this is."

"Why are you telling me this?" Anakin demanded. "You want me to hunt her down?"

He was met with silence in the room and then he knew that he hit home.

"You want me to hunt down Ahsoka," Anakin said, incredulously. "My former padawan, who I still care for, very much. And you want me to hunt her down."

"No one knows her better than you do Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "If anyone can find her, it is you."

"And what if I find her," Anakin said. "Am I supposed to kill her?"

"She is an enemy to the Republic," Windu said. "She has murdered Senators. That is grounds enough for shoot on sight."

"I don't think that I can kill her," Anakin said.

"Kill her, you won't," Yoda said. "Capture her, so question her, we can. Find out, if Syndicate, she is. Falsely accused, she will not be again."

Anakin sighed visibly and looked around the room.

"Fine," he finally agreed. "But you know how hard it was last time to catch her. Now, if what you say is true, she is armed and dangerous. Plus who knows how many powerful friends she has."

"Go alone, you will not," Yoda said. "Take with you, five clones. Plus, Master Kenobi, join you he will."

"Yes master," Anakin said. "I will leave tomorrow."

Anakin bowed to the council and left the room. Windu watched as he left and looked back to Yoda.

"Can we trust him to get this done?" Windu asked.

"No choice, do we have," Yoda said. "Only chance of finding Ahsoka, Skywalker has."

 **Ahsoka's apartment, Downtown Coruscant**

Ahsoka walked into her apartment and set her sniper rifle against the wall. She peeled off her stealth uniform top, leaving her in a tank top and black pants. She walked over to her table and took out her pistols and laid them on the table, along with her lightsaber. She grabbed her holopad and loaded the video on to the pad and then contacted the Separatist who hired her. After a few moments, the face of Nute Gunray popped up on the screen.

"I killed the senator," Ahsoka said, bluntly. "I'm sending the video now."

She sent the video and waited for his response. He watched it and turned back to her with a smile on his face.

"Excellent," Nute said. "Quick and easy. I will have your credits deposited now."

Ahsoka looked at her fake bank account and saw that a large sum of credits had suddenly appeared. Ahsoka looked back at the Separatist and smiled.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you," Ahsoka said.

"Yes indeed, Syndicate," Gunray said. "I look forward to working with you again."

"Hold up," Ahsoka said. "I have a favor to ask you."

"And what would this favor be?" Gunray asked.

"I want to hunt Jedi," Ahsoka said. "You are in contact with Dooku and Grievous. Do you know if they would be willing to pay for my services."

"Ah," Gunray said. "An ambitious one, aren't you?"

"I have a specific set of skills," Ahsoka said calmly.

"I will request that you speak with the Count," Gunray said. "Give me one moment."

"Of course," Ahsoka said and the hologram of Gunray disappeared.

Ahsoka looked at her lightsaber and took a deep breath. She had unearthed something inside of herself by seeing Windu. Something that made her feel powerful and good. Seeing the pain that she could cause the Jedi would be fantastic. But could she come to kill the Jedi that had become close to her? Ahsoka was pulled out of her thoughts when a beeping came from her communicator. When she responded to the call, the face of Count Dooku appeared on the screen.

"Ah," Ahsoka said. "Count Dooku."

"Syndicate," Dooku said. "Gunray tells me you are willing to hunt the Jedi."

"For a price of course," Ahsoka said.

"Killing Jedi is no small task," Dooku said. "How are you sure that you are up for it?"

"Because I was one of them," Ahsoka said, allowing the Dooku to see her face. "I was the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker. I have fought in numerous battle against your droid army. I was betrayed by the Republic and now am an assassin. I am willing to see what you would pay for dead Jedi."

"Ahsoka Tano," Dooku said. "Yes, I do remember you. How do I know that you aren't trying to draw me in with lies."

"The footage that I have provided Gunray of me killing senators should suffice," Ahsoka said.

"What are you thinking about pay in this situation," Dooku asked, clearly intrigued.

"1 million per Master or Knight," Ahsoka said. "500,000 for a padawan. This is in credits now and if you end up winning this was, whatever currency you will use for that."

The Count's face contorted, clearly in deep thought. Ahsoka leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on the table.

"I will hire you," Dooku said. "But video evidence will not suffice."

"What do you need then?" Ahsoka asked.

"Their lightsaber will do," Dooku said and Ahsoka smiled evilly.

"Who is my first target?"

 _ **A/N**_

Hey all!

So I am in the process of writing a story of where Ahsoka returned to the Jedi a hero, so I thought I would try my hand at writing a story where Ahsoka takes a darker path. Just a quick announcement, there will be no tie into the video game, Assassins Creed. I just thought that it will be a cool name

Let me know if you enjoy this story and think that I should continue it!

My other SW: TCW story is titled **Restoration of a Jedi** , so check that one out if you don't like Ahsoka being the villian

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**Jedi Temple**

Anakin walked into his shared quarters, thoughts heavy on his mind. He couldn't believe that Ahsoka would turn like this. He looked around and saw his padawan, Katooni meditating. He reluctantly took another padawan after Ahsoka left, mostly due to Obi-Wan's encouragement. Plus, the only reason that he took Katooni was that she was involved with Ahsoka at one point when she got her lightsaber crystal. Anakin sighed and walked over to his padawan.

"Katooni," Anakin said. "We have a mission."

"Yes master," Katooni said politely, opening her eyes. "Where?"

"Here on Coruscant," Anakin said, and sat down on the couch that they had in the room.

"What's the matter," Katooni asked. "You seem troubled."

Anakin sighed and looked at his padawan. "You remember Ahsoka, right?"

Katooni looked down, dejectedly. Of course she remembered Ahsoka. Ahsoka had been the one that escorted them to get their lightsaber crystals. She saved them from the pirates. Ahsoka meant just about everything to Katooni, and yet she resented her. It's not that Katooni didn't appreciate Ahsoka, but she fell in her shadow. Anakin had never fully invested himself in her training. He had been pressured to take a padawan, and Katooni knew it. He was a great teacher, and Katooni was a much greater Jedi than she was before, but she still didn't feel fully appreciated.

"Yes," Katooni said. "I remember Ahsoka."

"She's turned to the dark side," Anakin said bluntly and Katooni's eyes widened.

"But how?" Katooni asked.

"I don't know," Anakin said. "But she has been assassinating senators, killing for bounty, and we have to bring her down."

"We have to kill Ahsoka?" Katooni asked horrified.

"Not necessarily," Anakin said. "We have orders to arrest her, just to make sure that she is not falsely accused again."

"And what if she tries to kill us?" Katooni asked.

"Then we may not have a choice," Anakin said, looking out of a window.

 **Meditation Gardens**

Shaak Ti was deeply troubled by the news of Ahsoka. She sat in the meditation gardens, trying to find any source of the young togruta in the force. She could only see darkness though. The dark side was clouding everything these days. She couldn't locate Ahsoka, but she had to.

"The news is troubling to you," a man said, bringing Shaak Ti out of her meditation.

She looked up and saw Plo Koon standing in front of her. She gestured for him to sit, him being the only one that knew her secret.

"Isn't it to you?" Shaak asked as Plo took his seat.

"Why yes," Plo responded. "But you have a different relationship to Ahsoka than I do."

Shaak looked down and closed her eyes. "When I found out that I had a daughter, I knew that I could only trust you. I would have been expelled and yet you didn't report me, why?"

"Because I saw the good that could come from Ahsoka," Plo said. "She did great things when she was in the order. She only turned bad when we turned our back on her."

"I voted not to expel her," Shaak bursted out, clearly still enraged at the outcome. "We were the only ones to stand by her. You, I, Kenobi, and Yoda."

"Yes," Plo said calmly. "But she did not know who tried to save her besides Skywalker."

"Skywalker," Shaak said and rolled her eyes. "I should have taken her as padawan."

"You are letting your feelings control you," Plo said.

"Why shouldn't they," Shaak snapped. "That is my daughter. Turned to the dark side because of our mistakes."

"There is a bigger plan here," Plo said. "I can sense it."

"I have to find her," Shaak said. "I have to convince her to stop her ways."

"You might be expelled," Plo said.

"Then so be it," Shaak said, standing up. "I can't let my daughter go down this path."

Shaak walked out of the garden towards her quarters to gather her things. Plo sighed as he looked around the garden. A darkness was setting in on the temple as the order seemed to be falling apart at the seams.

 **Ahsoka's Apartment**

"Your first target is one to prove your skills," Dooku said to Ahsoka through the comm channel. "Jedi Master Aayla Secura. Having one of the highest ranked twileks die may have their race lose faith in the Republic, that is something that we can take advantage of."

"I see," Ahsoka said. "Where is Secura now?"

"Felucia," Dooku said. "We have launched another invasion there. I will order my droids not to fire on you, as long as you retain your full black uniform."

"It will be done," Ahsoka said. "What is the drop off point for the lightsaber?"

"Give it to my commander on Felucia," Dooku said. "He will confirm it for me."

"As you wish Count," Ahsoka said and the transmission was cut.

Ahsoka began to gather her things for the trip to Felucia. She had acquired a ship not to long ago that was one of the fastest in the galaxy. It had already drawn attention from quite a few people wanting to buy it for a large amount of money. The highest bidder being a man called Lando. With the amount of credits she would be getting paid though, she could easily build her own model that was ten times faster. She opened up another comm channel to contact Lando.

After a few seconds, his figure popped up on the screen.

"Calrissian," Ahsoka greeted the man.

"Syndicate," Lando replied. "Ready to accept my offer for the Falcon yet?"

"Yes I am," Ahsoka said. "I need it for one more mission and then it is yours, for 2 million credits."

"Done," Lando said. "Where is the drop off point?"

"I'll bring it to Bespin," Ahsoka said. "I'll need a transport to where I am going after so I can build a new ship."

"Deal," Lando said. "I'll be looking forward to your visit."

Ahsoka ended the conversation and closed her eyes. Just then she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. A surge in the force directed at her. She opened her eyes and looked around, trying to spot anyone that could be sneaking up on her. She found none and closed her eyes again to focus on the surge. It felt familiar, but not something that she had felt in a long time. Something from her childhood, a presence trying to reach out to her. She quickly shut her mind down and blocked whatever was trying to enter her mind. She had a job to do, but she made a mental note to try and find whatever that was.

She walked over to her gear and gathered it up, holstering her pistols, slinging her rifle over her back, sheathing her knife in her boot, and clipping her lightsaber on her belt. She shut down all the power in the apartment and started to walk out of the door. She doubted that she would ever return to this place. As she made her way to the docking bay where the Millennium Falcon was, she couldn't help but think what that presence was. Whatever it was, it felt warm, and it felt like home.

 **Jedi Temple**

Anakin was walking out of the temple the next day to start his search for Ahsoka with his padawan at his side.

"Where do we look first master?" Katooni asked.

"Bars, night clubs, anywhere in the underworld of Coruscant where a bounty can be found or collected," Anakin said.

Katooni was about to ask another question when Anakin's comm rang out. Anakin pressed the button and called out.

"Skywalker here."

"Skywalker," the voice of Plo Koon rang out. "I have news for you."

"You know where Ahsoka is?" Anakin said, hopefully.

"No," Plo said. "But I know how you can find her."

"How?" Anakin asked.

"Master Ti has been missing ever since I talked to her yesterday," Plo said. "She said that she was going to search for Ahsoka."

"Why would Master Ti go searching for Ahsoka," Anakin said confused. "She knew that this was my assignment, she was there when I was instructed of it."

"Shaak Ti has a more personal attachment to Ahsoka than you do," Plo said.

"I find that hard to believe," Anakin scoffed. "While they are the same species, Master Ti was on Kamino supervising clone training for most of the war."

"Search your feelings Skywalker," Plo said.

Anakin thought confused for a while before his eyes widened as a theory formed in his brain.

"Master Plo," Anakin said. "What happened to Ahsoka's family."

"Her father was killed in an attack by pirates on Ahsoka's home world of Shilli," Plo said. "I had arrived about a week later to help in relief efforts when I found Ahsoka. He was a taller togruta, with orange skin and white and red leeku."

"But Ahsoka has blue and white leeku," Anakin said. "So that must mean-."

"Yes," Plo said. "Now Master Ti has gone off the grid trying to find Ahsoka. I have to report this to the council and we will have to have a discussion on whether Shaak Ti will be allowed to remain in the order. You must find her before she finds Ahsoka. We do not know what Ahsoka is capable of and Shaak Ti has no intention of bringing her in, rather trying to turn her back. Ahsoka may kill her, and I am for certain that Shaak will not fight back."

"Understood," Anakin said. "How do I find her."

"There is a tracking device on her ship," Plo said. "I will send you the frequency now. Good luck Skywalker, and may the force be with you."

"And with you," Anakin said and the conversation was ended. Anakin turned to Katooni and said, "C'mon, we have to get to Master Ti as fast as possible."

Anakin started to sprint to the hangar with Katooni following close behind.

"Master," Katooni said. "I don't follow. Why is Master Ti chasing after Ahsoka."

They entered the hanger and moved towards two Jedi starfighters. Anakin climbed into the yellow one while Katooni climbed into a blue one.

"Because," Anakin said. "Shaak Ti is Ahsoka's mother."

Anakin closed the cockpit hatch and began to turn on the engines. Katooni had a baffled gaze on her as she prepared for flight as well. Anakin took off from the hanger and made his way into space where hyperspace rings were waiting for them. Katooni followed closely.

"Alright Katooni," Anakin said through their channel. "According to the tracking device placed on Master Ti's ship, she is headed towards Felucia. Set course there."

The two Jedi secured themselves in their hyperspace rings and set course for Felucia. They both took off into hyperspace and Anakin relaxed in his seat.

"Take over R2," Anakin said and he closed his eyes.

 _Shaak Ti Ahsoka's mother_ , Anakin thought. _How could I not have seen this coming? I have to get to her first. Who knows what Ahsoka will do with this knowledge."_

 **Felucia**

Ahsoka landed the Falcon about five clicks away from the Republic base where Secura was. She got up from the pilot's chair and grabbed her various weapons. After clipping on her lightsaber, she opened the hatch and walked out of the ship. She stepped onto the dirt and waves of memories hit her of the battles that she fought here. She pushed those memories away and headed into the jungle, towards the Republic base.

She had been walking for about an hour and hadn't encountered any clone, droid, or animal resistance at all.

"Easy money," Ahsoka said to herself as she was approaching the Republic base. She could see the guard towers now and the clones that were perched on them. She moved closer towards the tree line and was about to make her move when she felt the same feeling from the force that she felt on Coruscant. Ahsoka wheeled around, checking her surroundings, and not finding anything.

"What the hell is going on," Ahsoka whispered to herself.

She shook off the feeling once again and focused on the task at hand. She unslung the sniper rifle that was on her back and peered down the scope. She located one clone on the guard tower and quickly took him out. When she saw that he was down, she sprinted towards the wall that he was guarding and cut a hole in it. She ducked inside and hid in the shadows. There weren't a lot of patrols, she guessed because the droids were keeping most of the clones busy. Ahsoka grabbed on of her pistols and moved towards the main building in the center of the base. She dispatched three more clones silently on her way. She made it to the door and entered quietly. She moved down a corridor towards the main command post. At the last moment, she jumped into the ventilation shaft. She crawled her way into the room and watched what was happening below her.

Below, were Secura and five clones.

"Commander Bly," Secura said to the clone nearest her. "Move your troops to sector four."

"Yes general," Bly said and motioned to two of the clones to follow him.

 _Perfect,_ Ahsoka thought. She continued to watch for a while longer before making a move. She pulled out a pistol and fired through the ventilation shaft at the clone standing next to Secura. That clone dropped and Secura ignited her lightsaber. Ahsoka jumped down from the ceiling and force closed the blast doors so there was no escape.

"Master Secura," Ahsoka said to the Jedi with her lightsaber raised. "So nice to see you again."

"Tano," Secura growled. "I heard the council's report on you, Sith scum."

"Oh Aayla," Ahsoka laughed, grabbing her lightsaber. "I'm no Sith. No, just an assassin. But on today's occasion, I am getting paid by a Sith."

"So you threw away your morals for money?" Secura asked.

"A girl has got to make a living," Ahsoka said. "Speaking of which, shall we begin?"

Ahsoka lit her lightsaber and waited for Secura's attack.

"Does it have to be this way?" Secura asked, pleadingly.

"I'm afraid so," Ahsoka said, beginning her attack.

The two began their vicious onslaught in and around the room. Aayla was barely able to keep up with the Togruta. Ahsoka channeled her anger through her attacks, and it made her stronger. She used her pent up energy from being expelled, falsely accused, not believed, all of it out on the Jedi Master. Secura stood no chance against the former Jedi. The togruta quickly tired her out. In one swift move, Secura's hands were cut clean off and Ahsoka force pushed her back against the wall.

Ahsoka laughed evilly and picked up Secura's fallen lightsaber.

"Easiest credits I have ever made," Ahsoka said, walking over to Secura.

Secura was writhing in pain, pressing the stumps of her arms to her stomach. The twi'lek looked up at Ahsoka with betrayal in her eyes.

"So far you have fallen," Aayla said. "Don't you remember what I taught you many years ago."

"I remember you ridiculing me in front of the troops and my master," Ahsoka snarled. "And now, you shall die by your own lightsaber."

Ahsoka ignited Secura's lightsaber and was about to plunge it into her chest when the door to the room opened. Only one came through the door, and this figure had the same force feeling that Ahsoka had been sensing for a while.

"You," Ahsoka said. "Who are you and why are you sending me impulses through the force?"

Shaak Ti walked towards Ahsoka and raised her hands.

"I am Jedi Master Shaak Ti," Ti said. "We have met sparingly."

"You," Ahsoka spat. "You are one of the people that expelled me from the order."

Those words stung Ti and her face showed of hurt, "No. I was one of the votes to save you. Sadly, we were overruled by the rest of the council."

"Irregardless," Ahsoka said. "I have to collect a bounty, so if you will excuse me."

"Ahsoka no-," Ti began before Ahsoka plunged Secura's lightsaber into the twilek's body. Secura slumped to the ground, dead.

Ahsoka clipped Secura's lightsaber to her belt and turned around to face Ti.

"Why have you come here," Ahsoka questioned.

"I have come here to tell you something," Shaak said, still in shock at Ahsoka's violence.

"Well spit it out before I decide to collect on two Jedi," Ahsoka snarled.

Ti's face dropped as she began to speak, "I regret every day that I didn't speak out to save you. I thought selfishly, worried about my own future rather than yours."

"Why do you care so much about me," Ahsoka asked. "You were on Kamino during most of the war, you barely spoke to me."

"Because Ahsoka," Shaak Ti said. "I am your mother."

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment

Okay, so I read a couple of stories that showed that Shaak Ti was Ahsoka's mom and I loved them, so I decided to incorporate that into mine. I hope you guys don't mind. As for the support for this story I couldn't be happier. Make sure to follow or favorite this story though, it makes me smile.

I have also written another story, but in this case, Ahsoka returns to the Jedi as the good guy. Want to check that out. It is under my profile titled **Restoration of a Jedi**. Check it out if you want to!

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your kind reviews! They make me happy to see them!

 **Chapter 3**

 **Felucia**

"What?" Ahsoka said, astonished. "That's not possible. It can't be."

Ahsoka was reeling at the confession of Shaak Ti.

"It is Ahsoka," Ti said.

"I don't believe you," Ahsoka said, her thoughts and mind in complete disarray. "You have no proof."

"I do my child," Shaak said and pulled out an old holopad. She pulled up something on the screen and tossed it to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka caught the pad and looked down at it, and she couldn't believe her eyes. It was Shaak Ti holding a small child in her arms that looked exactly like Ahsoka. Ahsoka searched through her feelings and directed her thoughts towards Shaak Ti. What she found was a memory of the birth of Ahsoka.

"Master Plo Koon was the one who kept my secret," Shaak said. "I wanted you to grow up and be a Jedi, but I also wanted to watch over you. This was the only way to ensure that I could keep that up."

"You could have told me," Ahsoka spat. "You don't think that I could keep a secret?"

"It's not that child," Shaak started before she was cut off.

"Because I can," Ahsoka said. "I bet you didn't know that Skywalker and Senator Amidala were married, huh?"

Shaak's eyes widened at the young togruta's words. Ahsoka laughed at her mother's expression.

"I guess I surprised you then," Ahsoka said. "So, what is your plan now? Are you going to try and bring me back to the Jedi?"

"No my child," Shaak said. "What the Jedi have done to you is wrong and I support your decision, but you must not go down this path of darkness. It will consume you. This isn't you."

"Oh but it is," Ahsoka said. "I've felt more alive than I ever have before."

"Ahsoka please," Shaak said.

"No," Ahsoka said. "I'm not falling for that, Jedi."

"I'm no longer a Jedi," Shaak said.

Ahsoka was taken aback at that. Shaak Ti was a member of the Jedi Council, how was she not a Jedi?

"What do you mean," Ahsoka questioned.

"There is no way the council will allow me to stay in the order after they find out that I am your mother," Shaak said. "Even if they do, I would give up being in the order to know that you are safe."

"I don't" Ahsoka started before she was cut off by the ignition of a lightsaber.

Ahsoka looked towards the door and there stood her former master and a young girl. Ahsoka glared at the door and back at Shaak.

"You brought them here?" Ahsoka questioned.

Shaak was shocked at the presence of Skywalker and his padawan and quickly replied, "No, I would never."

"You brought them here to kill me?" Ahsoka said menacingly, her anger rising.

"Ahsoka please," Shaak said. "You are my daughter, I would never."

"You will answer for this," Ahsoka said and waved her hand, reaching out into the force.

Shaak slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin said, walking into the room.

"That isn't my name," Ahsoka said, glaring at her former master.

"You and I both know that it is," Anakin said.

Ahsoka laughed at looked at the young girl. She finally recognized her and looked back at Anakin.

"This is just precious," Ahsoka said. ""Katooni is your new padawan pet, isn't she?"

Anakin didn't say anything and Ahsoka laughed once more.

"Stop it," Katooni said. "Just stop."

"Oh," Ahsoka said, grinning. "Feisty one. I sense a great deal of jealousy in you. Resentment. Let me guess, you are jealous of me aren't you. Skywalker isn't putting all he is into your training."

Katooni screamed and charged towards Ahsoka with her lightsaber raised. Ahsoka quickly raised her hand and flung the young padawan across the room into a wall, stunning her.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said. "Why are you doing this?"

"The money of course," Ahsoka said. "Count Dooku is paying me a handsome sum for every Jedi that I kill. I made a million for killing Secura here."

"That can't be the only reason," Anakin said. "Why?"

"BECAUSE THE JEDI ABANDONED ME," Ahsoka yelled. "I TRUSTED THEM AND THEY THREW ME ASIDE!"

"I believed in you Ahsoka," Anakin said. "So did Obi-Wan, Yoda, Plo, and Shaak Ti. They believed in you. Come back, before you are consumed fully."

"No," Ahsoka said. "The minute I get back they will lock me up."

"You are to be given a fair trial," Anakin said.

"Bullshit," Ahsoka spat. "You and I both know that."

"Ahsoka I don't think-," Anakin started before he was cut off by Ahsoka force choking him.

"I'm not going back," Ahsoka said, tightening her grip. "I have to deal with mom here, collect my bounty, and get back to work. I'm not going to kill you yet, not until I receive a bounty for my actions."

Ahsoka threw Anakin across the room where he slammed into a wall unconscious next to his padawan. Ahsoka walked over to them both and kicked Anakin's boot. There was no response and she was sure that he was out cold. She didn't have much time though. She turned around and walked back over to the form of Shaak Ti.

"There is no fucking way," Ahsoka said to herself and grabbed the older togruta's lightsaber, clipping it onto her belt next to Secura's.

Ahsoka, force picked up Shaak and made her way out of the compound, killing when needed. She had to get to the bottom of this.

 **1 hour later**

Anakin groaned as he began to come to. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw the concerned look of his padawan before him.

"Master," Katooni said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Anakin said. "How long was I out?"

"Not sure," Katooni said. "I only woke up about fifteen minutes ago."

"Ahsoka?" Anakin said.

"Gone," Katooni said. "Left a trail of clones behind her too."

Anakin stood up and rubbed his head. He surveyed the room and only found the body of a clone and Aayla Secura.

"Where is Master Ti," Anakin asked.

"Ahsoka took her," Katooni said. "Bounty hunter sleemo."

Anakin bit back the reprimand that he was going to give Katooni about talking about Ahsoka like that. He couldn't believe it, but he agreed with his padawan.

"I have to report this," Anakin said. "Prep Aayla for departure. We are going to take her back to the temple where she belongs."

Katooni nodded and walked over to the body of the twi'lek. Anakin walked over to the communications board and punched in a code to link him with the Jedi Council. After a few minutes of waiting, the faces of the Jedi appeared on the screen.

"Skywalker," Yoda said. "News you have?"

"Yes master," Anakin said. "We arrived too late and my padawan and I were not able to capture Ahs-, I mean Syndicate. She is working for Count Dooku and is taking money for killing Jedi. She has killed Master Secura, we are bringing her back to the temple for her funeral. She also has taken Master Ti with her."

All of the council members looked at each other and Yoda dipped his head.

"The news about Master Secura is troubling," Windu said. "But Shaak Ti is no longer our responsibility."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"Shaak Ti broke the Jedi Code," Master Mundi said. "She was expelled from the Order."

"What?" Anakin said.

"The choice, made it was," Yoda said. "Though not unanimous, it was."

"You have to reconsider," Anakin said. "When Ahsoka finds out her mother was expelled because she gave birth to her, she is going to hate the Jedi even more."

"There is nothing more that we can do," Windu said. "You are to return to the temple. We need to find out where Syndicate is headed and stop her. She is now a kill on sight target."

"Yes master," Anakin said, and the transmission was cut.

 **Millennium Falcon**

Ahsoka sat in the main room of her ship, counting out the money of her latest pay. She made a quick stop and dropped off the lightsaber to the droid outpost and received the money that she was due. She told Dooku that she would contact him when she was ready for another assignment, but for now, she had some personal affairs to deal with.

Speaking of which, Ahsoka looked over to see Shaak Ti sitting on the bench that she had set up. It would only be moments now before she woke up, and Ahsoka had a long line of questions for her. Ahsoka had safely stored the older togruta's lightsaber away so that Ahsoka could subdue Shaak before she reached it.

Shaak began to stir and Ahsoka turned around to look at her. Shaak opened her eyes slowly, taking in her new environment.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Aboard my ship," Ahsoka said. "I hope you don't try anything funny. I left cuffs off now but the minute I see trouble, they are going on. And these are designed to withhold anything, even Jedi."

"You know I could never hurt you Ahsoka," Shaak Ti said.

Ahsoka leaned forward in her seat and looked at the former Jedi master. She studied her for a long time while Shaak stared right back at her.

"What do you want to know?" Ti asked and Ahsoka scoffed.

"The beginning would be nice," Ahsoka said.

Shaak sighed and looked into the eyes of her daughter, trying to find any light. She saw a small spark that was surrounded in darkness. It could be light or curiosity, but whatever it was, she had to target that.

"I was on a mission in Shilli," Shaak said, beginning her story. "There I met your birth father. He was a cunning man, always trying to hit on me and get me to do things that I didn't want to do. I would always refuse, but he still kept coming. That's when it happened. Late at night, after a particular taxing day, I was walking back to my quarters when I was attacked from behind by that man. He sedated me and then proceeded to rape me."

Ahsoka took a breath in at the mention of this. Jedi or not, she hated scum that did this to other people. Especially if it happened to her mother. Ahsoka then shook her head, she wasn't supposed to be developing feelings for her mother.

"When I found out that I was pregnant, I know that I had to do something to keep my spot in the order," Shaak said. "I knew that the council would never believe me on what actually happened."

"So you abandoned me to stay in the previous order," Ahsoka snarled and Shaak's face went downcast.

"I was selfish to think that way," Shaak said. "But I knew that you would be force sensitive. I wanted you to be trained, and I wanted to be a part of that training. So, I contacted Master Plo. After I gave birth, I placed you in care of a nice orphanage till Master Plo could come and take you to the temple. For years I have watched you grow and become a great Jedi."

"Why didn't you just take me as your padawan?" Ahsoka questioned. "That would have been a really good way to keep your eye on me."

"It would have arouse too much suspicion," Shaak said. "I was thinking selfishly again. It's not till you were framed did I realize my mistakes."

Ahsoka was about to ask another question before a panel started beeping. She turned around in her chair to look at the panel.

"We are coming out of hyperspace," Ahsoka said. "Stay here, we aren't finished with this conversation yet."

"Where are we headed?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Bespin," Ahsoka said and walked towards the cockpit.

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment

Whew, a lot happened there huh? Sorry that it has been a while since I have updated. I finally got finished with finals and all of the holdiay stuff and hope to spend the rest of my break realling making a dent in writing these stories because I know you guys love to read them

Next up, we see appearances from two characters from the original triliogy that I think that you guys are going to love!

As always, I do not own any of the characters

Revies, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	4. Announcement

Hey all!

Soooo sorry to do this, but this story has to be put on hold for a while. I am working on four projects at a time and I feel that I am neglecting too many stories. So for the forseeable future, there won't be any updates. I am close to finishing one story, but that is in a series, so the sequel to that one will come up shortly after I finish that. I have one story that won't have a sequel that I need to finish and then this story will take its place. I hate to do this, but I just wanted to let you guys knowon why this one is not getting any love and I hope you forgive me and stay tuned and I hope to get this story up and running as soon as possible.

RP54


End file.
